Gabriel
by tsakalatos
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Comment une simple dispute peut tourner en drame ? Lisez pour savoir. Yaoi. MiloxCamus


_**Gabriel**_

Tout est parti d'une dispute stupide, d'une réaction enfantine: aujourd'hui, l'un risque de mourir, et l'autre de passer le restant de ses jours loin de l'être aimé, ayant la lourde cause de sa mort sur la conscience.

Et cela, risque de mettre un terme à une belle histoire, voué à l'échec pour certain, conséquence logique d'une union trop improbable; ou comme un simple mais rude obstacle mis en place par le destin pour prouver la force de leur amour...

A vous de voir de quel côté votre coeur et votre esprit balance. Mais avant tout, il serait plus utile d'expliquer la raison de tout cela...

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils passaient un moment d'une grande tendresse. Lui, il s'était endormi dans ses bras, l'autre le regardait amoureusement.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler se moment, mais un évènement imprévu vint tout basculer. Dans un souffle presque inaudible, il murmura un prénom, l'autre ne le connaissait pas, et suite à cela son regard se voila. Un simple prénom qui ne signifiait sans doute rien, mais qui risquait de sceller l'avenir de se couple: _Gabriel_

Doucement, l'autre le repoussa et malgré la haine, la jalousie et la tristesse, il l'aimait son ange, et souhaitait du plus profond de son être que son amant ne le trompait pas... Mais bien vite son esprit s'embrouilla, et ne distinguait plus le réel de l'imaginaire, et songeait à des choses dont il savait son ange incapable... Il le déplaça lentement sur le canapé et alla à la cuisine pour donner libre cours à sa colère et à sa folie.

Mais le fracas qu'il produisait en détruisant tout se qui passait à sa porté, réveilla le bel ange qui dormait d'un sommeil, enfin de compte, bien léger. Encore endormi, les yeux troublé par la fatigue, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la source de tous ses bruits, et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix et, pour le coup, le réveilla.

Une vision chaotique, une cuisine en ruine. Le sol était jonché de débris d'assiettes et de verres ainsi que d'autres ustensiles divers... Au moment où le jeune endormi entra, la table, d'un coup de poing, vola en éclat. Et soudain l'autre se retourna ses yeux rougeoyant et brillant de colère firent trembler le jeune homme et instinctivement se dernier recula, se heurtant au mur.

- Milo ?

Dit-il d'une voix tremblante, et ne fit rien pour cacher la peur qu'il ressentait en se moment et qui transparaissait dans sa le timbre de sa jolie voix. En effet il ignorait qu'il était la cause d'une telle fureur et aurait tout donner pour tenter de le calmer. De toute façon comment aurait-il pu savoir que tout ceci était en partie de sa faute ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase, un autre bruit assourdissant retentit, une vitre venait d'être brisée...

- QUI C'EST ?

La colère s'entendait dans sa voix habituellement si douce, se qui fit trembler un peu plus le jeune homme. Malgré son poing ensanglanté, il finit d'achever un placard en entier.

- Qui donc ?

Demanda t-il innocemment ne parvenant pas à comprendre les raisons d'un tel énervement. Mais Milo submerger par le mélange destructeur qu'est la tristesse et la jalousie, ne remarqua rien du trouble que ressentait son ami. Entre incompréhension et peur, tout se bousculait dans son coeur.

- GABRIEL !! IL EST SI IMPORTANT QUE SA POUR TOI POUR QUE TU M'EN OUBLI ??

Cette fois de la gène passa dans le regard azuré de l'ange. Il commençait légèrement à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais ne parvenait pas pour autant à assembler les pièces de se puzzle fort complexe. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté il ne pouvait pas songé au fait qu'il avait mentionné se nom alors qu'il dormait.

- Comment sais tu cela ? Comment connais tu donc se prénom ?

- Et moi qui te croyait sincère avec tout tes « Je t'aime ». Mais visiblement se type est plus important que moi, vu que même endormi tu recherche sa présence en l'appelant.

Tout se fit claire pour le jeune homme. Ainsi ses paroles avaient dépassés sa pensée... c'était bien contre son gré... Aujourd'hui il paye le prix d'un secret trop longtemps caché a l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu imaginer à une quelconque trahison de sa part... Il en était bien trop incapable

- Ce n'est pas se que tu crois...

- JE NE CROIS RIEN DU TOUT ET JE M'EN FOUS !! CASSES TOI CAMUS JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR !!!

Le bel ange resta figé sur place, n'osant croire les paroles proféré a son égard. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, espérant que tout ceci n'était que mensonge et plaisanterie. Mais il sortit envers et contre tout, ne voulant pas rester au risques de vérifier la véracité des dire de son amant et mettre en oeuvre une encore plus grande colère, déjà violente. Il se retira sans un mot, et après de longues minutes passer dans le salon, il décida de sortir tête baissé... peut être pour ne jamais revenir...

Son ange, une fois partit, il resta de longues minutes immobile. Sans un mot il s'était envolé pour ne plus revenir a ses côtés, sa réaction était excessive, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas pardonner a camus une telle cruauté, il a piétiné sans pitié ses sentiments, et pour Milo, les larmes qu'il a versé ne pouvait être que mensongères. Mais sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, se départ créa un vide, dans son âme tourmentée et son coeur a vif.

Après s'être soigné sommairement la main, il alla dans le salon, et s'écroula en larmes sur le canapé où ils étaient encore quelques minutes plus tôt, les larmes ravageant son visage, il ne remarqua que plus tard qu'il avait la main sur une petite lettre.

Séchant ses larmes, songeant au fait qu'il n'aurait jamais du parler à Camus de la sorte, il ouvrit le petit morceau de papier, et lui fallut plusieurs dizains de minutes pour enfin avoir le courage de la lire, lorsque il vit que c'était l'écriture de son ange...

Camus, le coeur brisé, déambulait dans les rues mal famés de la ville, avec pour seule compagnies quelques fêtards à moitié ivres, des clochards endormi au sol, des jeunes se promenant et des noctambules. Il n'avait plus goût à rien, sa vie lui paraissait si terne... Encore plus sombre que les ténèbres de la nuit qui l'entourait. La vue d'un jeune couple, se tenant la main en souriant fini de le brise. Il était tel un zombi, il n'avait plus le goût de vivre...

Aussi le fait de voir cette voiture lui foncer dessus ne le fit pas réagir mais au contraire le fit sourire. Enfin... enfin il n'aurait plus à souffrir... enfin il allait mettre un terme à sa douleur... Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre lorsque la voiture le percuta de plein fouet, l'éjectant à plusieurs mètres du lieux de l'impact. Grièvement blessé, perdant énormément de sang, étant à demi-conscient, il entendit à peine les hurlements de panique de la foule l'entourant. Sombrant dans l'inconscience avant de pouvoir entendre l'ambulance arriver afin de l'emmener de toute urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Milo tremblait, n'osant pas lire se que son ange avait écrit. Il avait peur... C'était bête à dire, surtout lorsqu'il repensait à la manière dont il avait traité l'amour de sa vie. Il était pire qu'un moins que rien... Se sentant minable, ne voulant pas reconnaître que par sa faute son ange était détruit, qu'il l'avait immédiatement catalogué sans avoir cherché a le comprendre, mais il était un sanguin, et c'était très difficile de contrôler ses émotions, tout le contraire de Camus qui était si calme... Vraiment, les autres avait raisons, ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble... Après avoir pleuré une fois de plus suite à cela, il eu enfin le courage de lire la lettre

_Milo_

_Je sais que tu n'as plus aucune raison de me faire confiance, mais je t'en supplie croit moi je ne t'ai jamais trahi, je t'aime trop pour cela ! La peur de te perdre m'emp__ê__che de faire sa et puis je n'en voit pas l'int__é__r__ê__t puisque je t'ai toi. Enfin bref je vais __ê__tre franc, car je n'ai jamais os__é__ l'__ê__tre, enfin du moins par sur un point._

_Comme tu t'en doute cela concerne Gabriel... Sans t'en douter tu le c__ô__toie tout le temps, nuits et jours. Tu l'aura sans doute compris, Gabriel n'est autre que moi, mon vrai pr__é__nom. Si je te l'ai cacher c'est par peur que le fait que je ne te l'ai jamais dit te mettes en col__è__re, je remarque aujourd'hui que j'aurai mieux fait de tout te r__é__v__é__ler. Si je ne l'ai jamais dit, c'est pour une simple raison: mes parents m'ont nomm__é__ ainsi __à__ ma naissance, ayant __é__t__é__ un enfant longtemps d__é__sir__é__, lors de ma venu au monde ils m'ont donn__é__ le nom d'un ange... avant de me faire violemment rejet__é__, car j'__é__tais le r__é__sultat d'un viol. En apprenant cela, mon p__è__re nous quitta et ma m__è__re m'en tint pour responsable, et je ne lui en veut pas, je la comprend... Je ne veux pas m'attarder sur se sujet, car de toute fa__ç__on tu ne dois rien en avoir __à__ faire. Disons que c'est une explication mettant tout au clair._

_Aujourd'hui tu m'as rejet__é__, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre sans toi __à__ mes c__ô__t__é_

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je ne serais certainement plus de se monde, et bien que je doute que sa t'__é__meuve je te le dit tout de m__ê__me, mais ne t'en tient pas responsable._

_Quel que soit le monde , enfer ou paradis, je ne cesserais de t'aimer._

_Camus_

Milo à la fin de cette lettre sentit une peur panique l'envahir, qu'il était stupide ! Par sa faute, son manque de tact, son ange ne souhaitait plus rester sur terre, mais voler très haut dans le ciel... Jamais il ne l'accepterais !! Il fallait qu'il le revoie pour lui dire combien il l'aime, combien il aime sentir sa présence à ses côtés, combien il ne peut vivre sans lui. Une vie sans lui... Inconcevable !!

Mais alors qu'il allait prendre son blouson pour tenter de retrouver Camus, son téléphone sonna, bien qu'il hésita à aller décrocher, il se dit que c'était peut être important, que sa concernait son ange. A cette pensée il courra vers le téléphone et le décrocha violemment.

- Allô ??

- Bonjour, ici l'hôpital central, suis-je bien chez Mr Milo...

- OUI !!

- Je vous téléphonais pour vous prévenir que votre ami était en se moment au bloc opératoire dans un état critique...

- QUOI ? CAM ? POURQUOI ?

- Ne crier pas je vous prie... Il a été renversé par une voiture et...

- J'ARRIVE !

Dit-il en raccrochant assez brutalement le combiné et partir a toute vitesse pour l'hôpital

Camus après avoir été emmené aux urgences, fut immédiatement admis, dans un état critique, au bloc opératoire. Où il allait être opéré pendant plus de cinq heures.

Milo était arrivé le plus vite possible à l'hôpital mais en arrivant à l'accueil on lui indiqua que son ange était toujours au bloc et qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de patienter. Et c'est se qu'il fit, pendant plus de quatre heures, il ne bougea pas de son siège, fixant la porte de salle d'opérations attendant que la petite lumière rouge devienne verte, lui montra par la même qu'il allait enfin avoir des nouvelles de Camus.

Son attente pris fin, au bout de six heures de calvaire, à s'imaginer toutes les pires choses pouvant arrivés. Lorsqu'un médecin sortit de la salle, il se rua sur lui.

- Comment va t-il ?

- Et bien, nous avons fait tout notre possible, maintenant c'est à lui de se battre...

- Quoi ?

- Il est dans le coma et...

- Il va s'en sortir hein ??

- Tout dépend de lui, son coma peut durer un jour comme un an.

- ... Je peux aller le voir ?

- Bien sur, mais ne vous attendez pas a des miracles.

- Merci...

Après cet entretien, il se rendit dans la chambre de son ange, et pour lui le choc fut trop grand, voir son ange reposer inerte dans entre ses draps blancs... comme s'il n'était déjà plus de se monde... Tout ceci lui fit trop mal. Par sa faute son amour était couvert de blessure, et cela il ne le supportait pas. Et le bip incessant de l'électro-cardiogrammele mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais aimer les hôpitaux, alors voir son ange de la sorte le rendait fou... Fou de douleurs...

Cinq semaines sans que rien ne se passe, son ange toujours dans le coma, lui toujours dans l'attente d'un changement, parfois sa main se resserrait, il paraissait que c'était normal, dû à une l'action de son cerveau... Milo s'en foutait ! Il voulait seulement que son ange lui revienne, rien de plus...

Mais alors qu'il lui parlait de tout et de rien, la main de son amant se referma une fois de plus sur la sienne, mais cette fois-ci en la serrant un peu plus fortement qu'habituellement, ce qui fit réagir le jeune homme, et alors qu'il allait se lever pour aller prévenir les infirmières une main l'en empêcha.

Milo se tourna alors vivement et en voyant le regard saphir braqué sur lui, il ne pût s'empecher de remercier Dieu pour ne pas avoir rappelé son ange aussi tôt à ses côtés.

- Pardon...

- C'est de ma faute mon ange, j'aurais jamais dû te traiter comme-sa, arriveras tu a me pardonner un jour ma stupidité ?

- Quel question, c'est déjà oublié... Mais à une condition...

- La...laquelle ?

- Que tu ne me laisses plus jamais, et aussi d'avoir confiance en moi.

Comme un geste vaut mieux que mille paroles, il embrassa tendrement son ange, avant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Il mit plus d'une heure à le quitter, mais il était obligé car les médecins devait l'ausculter et qu'il était obligé de sortir, malgré ses protestations enfantines qui eurent le mérites de faire rire tout le monde.

Deux semaines après son réveil, Camus était enfin autorisé a quitter sa chambre et a rentrer chez lui. En arrivant de la porte a Milo il hésita longuement avant d'entrer, après se qui s'était passer quelques semaines plus tôt il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter. Mais cela fut vite réglé, car Milo ne souhaitait pour rien au monde que son ange le quitte a nouveau. Il l'enlaça tendrement tout en l'embrassant avec passion, fit entrer son amant chez lui et referma sans ménagement la porte sans avoir lâché les lèvres de son ange. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ils ne se quitteraient plus.

Fin


End file.
